1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus using an imaging plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is being studied a super-high-sensitivity imaging apparatus using photo detectors having a large-area photoelectric conversion unit. Increasing the size of the imaging device (area of face of incidence) enables sufficient resolution to be achieved (i.e., a greater number of photo detectors to be achieved) while increasing the area of photo detectors. Such imaging devices can be realized in the form of thin plate-shaped imaging devices (imaging plates) by forming photo detectors in silicon plates or glass plates.
Now, a retaining plate is effectively used to ensure the mechanical strength of a large-size and thin imaging plate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-302990 discloses a substrate (retaining plate) retaining a large-size imaging plate, with the imaging plate and the substrate being adhered by an adhesive agent such as silver epoxy or the like.